


Roots Under the Snow [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Flowers of Autumn [Podfic] [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, side story for Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of side-stories for Flowers. Rating and pairings will vary; warnings will be given in story headers. </p><p>Story written by Garafthel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots Under the Snow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roots Under the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423617) by [garafthel (sister_wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel). 



> Seeds in the Desert (Dís/Tofa unrequited, pre-Flowers): And if Tofa's eyes occasionally lingered on a pretty woman with hair as dark as a raven's wing--well, at least no one but her cousin knew her well enough to tease her about it.

 

 

Chapter Length:

12 minutes, 53 seconds

 

Music: 

When Silence was Golden, by David Schnaufer, from Appalachian Picking Society

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 12 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Roots%20Under%20the%20Snow%20Chapter%2001.mp3)


End file.
